On The Wall
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: written for Dear.dark.Destiny's 'Mirror, Mirror' Challenge.  She knows he loves her. She knows he would do any thing for her. She knows that she didn't make a mistake. That everything turned out for the best. Slight language warning


**This was written for the 'Mirror, Mirror' challenge by Dear. Dark****. Destiny**

**I hope I did the challenge well and suggest anyone who wants to participate to get in there, as it was a very fun challenge.**

**I really hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**On The Wall**

She knows he loves her.

She knows he would do any thing for her.

She knows that she is ready to be a mother

She knows that she didn't make a mistake. That everything turned out for the best.

She knows he loves her.

She stands in her wedding dress only twenty-one years old; smiling, with her father at one side and her favorite sister on the other. The small, so called 'baby bump' hidden by magic and a beautiful gown. Her long black hair is straightened with the only curls the ones 'Meda did for her herself. Fourteen year old Cissy smiles at her as she too gets her hair curled by the wand of her mother, who is beaming. The door opens and Sirius comes in, gives a kiss and asks if she's ready. She smiles and nods.

The family is laughing, she is glowing and everyone is happy. She turns around…

…And punches the wall. It was a dream! Everything was a damned dream and none of it was real. Her stupid bloody father was dead and her blood-traitor sister may as well be. Her once shining black hair is now dull and grimy; matted with dirt. Narcissa, now married herself is just as pathetic as they come, complaining about intruders in her house and her thrice be damned son. Mother never smiled; it's just that simple. And Sirius…its better not to ask, she's trying not to remember.

She screams as loud as she can. Her family is broken. More so than she ever was, ever will be. Half of them are dead. The other half may as well be. And the boy, her sister's Draco; he is to blame for this most recent blow. He's the one that told her about it- the bloody Mirror of bloody Erised. Her every dream, he said. The damn mirror would show her what she wanted to see.

She guesses he was right. That stupid piece of glass, stolen from the old coot Dumbledore, showed her exactly what she wanted to see. Her greatest wish.

But it's a lie. When she looked into the mirror for the first time, almost two years ago, that was what she saw. Now, oh now, everything is so different. She knows her family will never be whole. She knows because she, SHE, Bellatrix Black (Lestrange, actually), has _killed_ her own cousin! Just _killed _her only niece! HER SISTER JUST LEFT HER TO DIE SO THAT SHE COULD FIND HER STUPID _FREAKING _SON!

And Bella knows that she will die today. But by Merlin, if she doesn't take someone with her, she thinks as she fights the mudblood and her two blood-traitor friends; it'll all be worth naught. So she thinks of the stupid mirror and what it showed her today and she steps her game up just one more notch

She smiles as she flings curse after damaging curse one after another at the little brats. She sees her master fighting with the teachers of Hogwarts and burns to be the one to help destroy them, so she turns to finish of the weasel girl and…

_She's standing in front of a tall mirror hanging on the wall in her rooms at the manor. She glares into the depths of this mirror, leering at the words inscribed across the top:_ "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". _She looks down and sees not a large group of people preparing for a wedding that never actually happened, but a girl. A small girl with dark blonde hair and the Black family eyes. Behind the girl is a man with the same color hair and deep brown eyes, and he's smiling. And he doesn't have a wand and there is no hint of magic any where in the picture. _

_And she isn't there._

_

* * *

_

**In case you couldn't tell, my character was Bellatrix and her greatest desire was the family she could have had (this kind of goes with parts of her story in my **_**"I Wish You Knew"**_**, but you don't have to read that if you odnt want to).**

**Please tell me what you think as reviews keep me writing more.**

**Aliey**


End file.
